Croodaceous Skull island: A field guide to Neo lost world
by gemm1mt
Summary: Imagine a world completely untouched by the rest of the world, protected by nightmarish storms. In this world creatures long since lost since he dawn of time still roam today, in an ever changing world. Man does not belong here, because this is one part of the world not ruled by man... it is ruled by monsters.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Introduction to the Island_

Imagine, a tropical island 5-6 times bigger than Madagascar In the middle of the South Pacific sea near the arctic. Implausible? Yes, but the reason the island probably hasn't been detected has been because of constant Storms and Fogs in addition to the island itself being in the center of a massive swirling storm system. In the beginning when this was just another part of a giant continent dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles came to island from either temporary land bridges or floating mini islands. Eventually the island broke away from the rest of the world and drifted to an area where it would be safe from the KT extinction event. During this time the animals would have evolved into modern forms and have grown twice the size of there original forms due to island gigantism. The dinosaurs grouping twice their size of their ancestors and the mammals growing three times the size to survive the reptilian and insectoid the Cambrian period to at the latest the Pleistocene period, creatures have come from all different time periods to this island and have adapted to fit in the best that they can. By the time later animals came to the island the originals have grown large enough to survive the new creatures and so on. To adapt to there surroundings the vast majority of them have undergone convergent evolution to develop characteristics of other creatures, and camouflage to blend into their surroundings. The mammals have only slight differences due to being the newest species on the islands.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Saurocrocomorphs_

For millions of years the Croodaceous skull island has been a paradise for almost every life form that journey towards it from the various land bridges, however there is a small problem with this paradise. As the island grew bigger and bigger over the millions of years that it has been in existence some parts of it started to become unstable and had starting sinking into the sea. During the great Cretaceous period this wasn't much of a problem for the wildlife of the various Paleozoic eras, but as the inhabitants of the Mesozoic eras, started converging onto the island, this was starting to become less and less space. At first this was only a minor inconvenience for most of the new saurian arrivals, especially for the crocodilians, but as centuries passed the island started sinking more and more, resulting in more and more lakes, rivers and swamps, and that was becoming a problem. Various predators have evolved in the lakes, and rivers in the island and that's not even getting to the creatures in the ocean surrounding the island, it would be a hazard just to get around the corner somewhere without getting into a fight for survival. To adapt to this various creatures on the island started to slowly evolve amphibious characteristics to survive on the drowning island, some subtle and some extreme. However some species have evolved a way to take advantage of the growing semi aquatic world, and put things in their favor.

At some point in the 65 million years of evolution several Species of the Croodaceous Skull Island large theropods evolved crocodilians esque characteristics such as armor, teeth and swimming capabilities to become stronger, deadlier and more efficient hunters. Most of these new life forms consists of some if not every member of the still remaining theropod species, with various developments, with even the most terrestrial species still being able to swim with the grace of a crocodile. The specific reasons for this change for this specific group of animals is still unknown, maybe from being forced into an area they need to live in, but had to adapt to survive in, to chase after swimming prey, or prey that has also adapted an amphibious lifestyle or just to develop stronger armor and teeth. Only the basics are currently known, but it is still enough to make them some of the most successful group of predators on the island. At first this was extremely puzzling to modern paleontologists, since it is common knowledge that most theropods are the ancestors of modern birds, however it was deduced that this was an example of convergent evolution since both crocodilians and dinosaurs have the same ancestor, and a necessary adaption due to the environment they live in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Allosuchus_

_( Different Crocodile ) _during the Jurassic one of the most powerful and successful predators at the time was the Allosaurus, who hunted everything from dryosaurus, to diplodocus. During the peak of the Jurassic period more and more prey species started moving away from the Allosaurus territory and the predators started dying out. However a number of this Carnosaur started following the migrating herds which eventually led them all to the Croodaceous skull island. It was not just them as various other Jurassic predators followed the migrating prey to these new lands, including the Ceratosaurs the Allosaurus natural enemy. However as time when by newer and newer generations started to adapt to the ever changing island getting bigger and devolving more amphibious attributes. At 30 ft tall and 78 ft long One of the most efficient pack hunting species on the island, The Allosuchus combines the worst traits of Wolves, Lions, and Crocodiles, into one 132,000 pound flesh eater. Amazing swimmers that frequently come to blows with other water predators, thus is why most of them have scars on their bodies. They are also one of the Very Extremely few species that are resistant to the Ceratosuchuses Which is An advantage since both species are still hated natural enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Ceratosuchus_

_( Horn Crocodile ) _At 15-20 tall and 60 ft long the Ceratosaurus species have evolved to be apex predators. One of the many members of the diverse Saurocrocomorph group and being one of the successful members of the Jurassic predators. These creatures have evolved amphibious characteristics far beyond that of most of the other Saurocrocomorphs, developing actually fins which help them maneuver through the water better. Plus in addition to being able to open and close at will, the bright red marketing's on the fins allow members of a pack to signal each other when on a hunt. In addition to being huge they have bone crushing jaws, amazing swimming capabilities and venomous fangs twice the potency of a black mamba, plus they are all pack hunters. Despite not being the biggest, strongest, fastest, or smartest predator on the island These killers have gone from being more or less the losers of the therapods to being more or less the most dangerous breed on the entire skull island.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Symbiotic water hunters_

Ever hear of the combo team of the honey badger and the honey guide bird? Well here's something similar on skull island. The giant Neo dinosaurs called Tortosaurus are giant Titanosaurs that have evolved spiked tortoise like armor on most of their bodies and especially on their long tails, in addition to their staggering size make them impervious to most predators. However there are two predators that would attack a herd head on. First there is the ferocious TarboDiablosaurusuchus Rex whose armor can easily get past the spikes of the herd. Secondly there are the giant Ceratosaurs called Ceratosuchus, who in addition to being able to bite through the neosauropods tough skin have venomous bite with a toxic potency twice that of a black mamba. However while these predators have one of the strongest bite forces on the island they just can't pierce through most of the battle tank bodies of the sauropods. So they have developed a way to get their meaty treat, with a little help. The Plesiodonts, are the third largest river creature on the island and has the third strongest bite force, make it easy to chomp through the giant sauropods armor. At some point in millions of years of evolution the ceratosuchuses and the plesiodont learned to cooperate with each other to get the meat they want. The Ceratosuchases are well known to be toxic and thus the herbivores would run at first site of the, which results in the carnivores chasing them down. With their colorful frills they would signal each other to herd their prey to large closed off river areas where only they and the plesiodonts would be able to get into. The land hunters would attack two or three of the sauropods so they would be infected with their venom and be more easily detectable to the water hunters. After the prey was herded into the river the sauropods would swim across to other side, but the injured ones would lag behind and become prey to the Plesiodonts. The giant fish creatures would dismember the large animals and tear through the armor like hard candy and gorge themselves on meat until they were full. Once they were done the Ceratosuchases would swim into chummy water and then gorge themselves on the softer tissue and muscle meat of their prey. While they're can be competition this teamwork keeps both predatory species fed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Primivitosaurus_

_( Primal lizard )._ One of the many diverse species of tyrannosaurs on the island, and the descendants of the Albertosaurus, the fourth largest tyrannosaurus species, who's ancestors migrated to the island across various land bridges, during the brink of their time period. However while it is still number four in the tyrannosaur size scale, at 20-24 ft tall and 60-66 ft long this is one of the most deadly predators on the island. This also one of the many members of the Neo theropod group known as the Saurocrocomorphs, along with most of the other tyrannosaurus on the island. Oddly enough while this is species is a capable swimmer, it is actually the least amphibious member of the group, due to living in a mostly rocky Mountain area. It is halfway into the evolutionary process, but it did develop bone crushing crocodilians esque jaws and tough armor like scales to protect itself from larger predators and rivals. In addition it's most distinctive trait are the three large horns on its head, similar to the Ceratosuchus and Carnotaurs, and archived through convergent evolutions. These large horns are used for display, intimidation and physical confrontations, as these horns are almost as tough as Ceratopsian horns.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I'm taking a break from the Saurocrocomorphs for a bit, I'm having a bit Writers block about them.**_

_Chapter 7: Lanciaspillosaurus_

_(Spiked Lance lizard_). Giant Styracosaurus descendants twice the size, and length of the original species, and in addition to now weighing at 21 tons, they have three unique adaptions. One: they are partially amphibious with the fins and webbed feet best suited for swimming. Two: they have bioluminescent spots all over their body for communication and Three: they have venomous spikes on their quill fins each having to venomous potency of that of a king cobra bite. However they still have their fair share of predators, such as crocodilians, Fresh water Marine Reptiles, predatory fish, Cephalopods and Saurocrocomorphs, which is exactly why they have such potent venom, because even if they get attacked the predators wouldn't live long afterwards. That is why The young of these creatures are most commonly attacked because their venom isn't as potent as the adults. This doesn't mean that the adults are completely protected from predation as other there main predators the giant Splendor squid and the Ceratosuchus are immune to their venom. It does mean though that the herd mentality of these creatures is not meaningless, as their predators would be overwhelmed by the sheer number of horns and venomous quills.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Stegodevil_

_( Roofed Devil ). _The most famous herbivores of the Jurassic period, the stegosaurus survived extinction and flourished on the still developing Croodaceous skull island. Now these giant Stegosaurs have grown twice the size of the original species and have even more spikes than their ancestors, and have gone a convergent evolutionary path mimicking the likeness of the Australian Thorny devil lizard, even having something similar to their pseudo head. With all of these spikes they are very few that actually prey on them. Which means that their populations can develop longer and faster without much worry. However their rivalry with their Jurassic predators, the Allosaurs and the Ceratosaurs are still around and deadlier than ever. Which means that the stegosaurs would have to be even deadlier when protecting their herds. Granted their still fair game to the larger, more heavily armored carnivores, but it wouldn't be as easy to take down as the carnivore would think. Behavioral wise these dinosaurs are very docile, living in the mountain plains of the island in herds up to 30-40 members, and mspemd most of they day grazing, but _will _Surround and bludgeon another creature to death if they are perceived as a threat to their herd especially if something gets to close to their young.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: GigaTherizino-claw_

_( Giant Scythe Claw ) _During the late cretaceous period one of the most unusual species of dinosaur the Therizinosaurus managed to cross various land bridges to seek refuge at the Croodaceous skull island. Over time these bizarre ornithopods grew twice the size of their ancestors who have developed sloth like knuckle walking for quicker travel. In addition it has given them stronger arms and hands for better grabbing and pulling. However the main thing is that their claws have gotten a major upgrade because while they are significantly shorter they are also much more durable, so that they are strong enough to penetrate harder material, like those of Saurocrocomorphs, whose stronger than a average armor wouldn't do much against the claws of these plant eaters. One swipe is twice the force of a razor sharp spiked wrecking ball, and to help their feathers have sharp quills, and their beaks are designed to give a powerful ( for an Ornithopod's Standards ) bite. However larger Saurocrocomorphs, Short faced bears, Crocodilians and especially the TarboDiablosaurosuchus would be more than capable of killing and eating one. Not that it would be easy in any form shape or way, since not only is one of these herbivores dangerous by itself, they also travel in herds of up to 20 individuals.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_: Ferrumapithecus

_( Punch Ape )_ As cliché as it may be, there is a form of King Kong on this island, several to be exact as this lost world is home to several species of prehistoric primate. On of which is the species of giant prehistoric baboons known as Dinopithecus, that lived during the Pliocene to Pleistocene epoch. However during the brink of their species extinction, a number of the primates journeyed across the various land bridges to to the lost world, where their race thrived. However, over 2.58 million years of evolution has given these unique creatures several adaptions that made them, well prepared to face off against most of the predators of their new home. These prehistoric baboons now stand at 12 feet tall on both legs, twice the size of a silverback Gorilla. When Skull island was still rampant with land bridges the ancestors of these primates travelled to the island to escape predators and find new sources of food. However the island was still rampant with predators, so the monkeys had to evolve and adapt to survive. To do so they have evolved a new musculature form enabling them to be the 2nd primate other than humans to be able to punch something. In addition they grew to be 12 ft tall, which helped them fight off predators, had colorful fur to help camouflage with they surroundings. In addition their long tails would develop thicker armor like coating on it under its fur, so when something tries to bite it from behind to tail could be like essentially an extra fist. However they are still preyed upon by several species of climbing predators including the Carvers, the Indoslashers, and the Thycaleopards.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _Girelephant_

Quite possible the most famous prehistoric mammal that used to live, is the Woolly Mammoth. 10,000 during the time when these ancient elephants starting going extinct, several populations started traveling across various land bridges to get to skull island to escape the hunters. The size of this migration was peculiar but still a small fraction of the number of mammoths on the mainland. Once they got to island they flourished and adapted to an even harsher environment, despite being much warmer than their used to. Now at 27 ft tall these woolly mammoths that dwarf their ancient ancestors. Frequently they are pretty docile and spend their time grazing in herds that interconnect with her herbivore species like sauropods, rhinos, ceratopsians and other mammoth species. With their massive size only some of the larger predators attack them, which include their main natural predators the giant Mole bears, and the semi nocturnal Owl Bear. However even then most victims are caught by surprise or mostly injured. Very rarely are bull males attacked, and the attacker's are exclusively swarm predators, Tyrannosaurs, Spinosaurs or giant giraffe like spots a case of convergent evolution are used for camouflage especially when they are young, and stay there when they are adults, as a sign of health and strength. The brighter the spots, the more healthier the mammoth, plus whenever they are in a stampede even organized predators like the Ceratosuchuses and Allonychus would have a hard time picking one of the weaker ones to take down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _Mole bears_

The ancestors of today's modern grizzly bears where some of the largest creatures of their time. During the time when they were on the brink of extinction several populations of these cave bear's ancestors journeyed to the Croodaceous skull island 40,000 years ago, and have adapted to underground living on an even larger scale as they have evolved the ability to burrow underground like giant moles hence the name. Since then they have evolved huge claws, Star nosed mole like snout sensors and a more carnivorous diet, due to vegetation competition. They are still omnivorous but the only vegatation they eat are roots and some berries for nutrients. the main thing they prey on are Girelephants, Giant mammoths that migrate a lot. They wait for herds to pass underground and when they sense on lagging behind they erupt from the ground like polar bears and drag them down. This method helps them hunt, not only the giant mammoths but most large animal species on the island even some sauropods. It wouldn't be the hardest thing ever since the size the bears have grown to be 12 ft tall on all fours and 27 ft tall on both hind legs, not to mention being much heavier than their ancestors, potentially weighing more than an African elephant. There competition with cave lions is still fierce but it is an even match.


	13. Zannasaurus rex

( _Fang Lizard King_ ) it should have been obvious from the very beginning and by some of the other examples of dinosaurs that inhabit this Neo garden of eden, that the most famous of them all would be a native here. Zannasaurus rex AKA the is one of the largest and most powerful apex predators on the island. It is also the second largest species of Tyrannosaur as well. A unique train commonly found in this species is a is the fact that they have one fang on their bottom jaw larger than normal but still works well with its biting force, which is twice as powerful as its smaller ancestor. It's bone crushing jaws can crush almost anything including armor belonging to the likes of turtles and ankylosaurs. These like many large theropods on the island are members of the Saurocrocomorph group, which are theropods that have evolved crocodilians and amphibious characteristics. These characteristics include crushing jaws, thick armor, and webbed feet to swim around some of the various lakes and rivers that drown their home. However there are some traits unique to this species, such as the large horn on their snouts which is used for display and for reinforcing powerful headbutts. There thick armor also has a row of thick sharp and sturdy spikes used for defense. They also have a large thick and powerful tail that can be used to batter away enemies with the help of the spikes on it and also works for storing fat for energy reserves when it needs to, like a Gila monster. As with most flora and fauna on this bizarre eden the Z. Rex is vibrantly colored creature with color patterns of blue and purple with brown bony parts. The single rhino like horn in addition to the purple spots and spikes create a very intimidating display in addition to its already vast physical power. The final touch to it is its roar which would have two parts to its combination of the booming closed rumble that its ancestor has and a bellowing roar, that sounds like a combination of a tiger and a truck horn. When it is moving and closing in on something it would have the closed mouthed rumble that would slowly get louder, but when it is attacking it's Prey or fighting/challenging an enemy it would belt out its booming roar. It's prey would including pretty much anything that it could get it's teeth on, but mainly specializes on large mammoths, ceratopsians, ankylosaurs, hadrosaurs, and if the opportunity presented itself smaller Z. Rexs. However it could potentially fall victim to a gigantic crocodile, Spinosaur, or any other large aquatic predator if it wasn't careful, but even then those hunters would be in for one hell of a fight.


End file.
